riverdalefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hexe
Hexen sind übernatürliche Wesen, die mit der Kraft geboren wurden, die Veränderung durch magische Mittel (Hexerei) zu bewirken. Obwohl der Begriff "Hexenmeister" häufig verwendet wird, um männliche Hexen von weiblichen Hexen zu unterscheiden, scheint es sich bei "Hexen" um einen geschlechtsneutralen Begriff zu handeln, der sowohl für Männer als auch für Frauen gilt. Während viele Hexen die Anhänger des "Dunklen Lords" sind, ist bekannt, dass andere Hexen gegen den Teufel arbeiten und ihre Macht für wohltätige Zwecke einsetzen. Herkunft Der Ursprung der Hexerei ist unbekannt, es ist jedoch bekannt, dass Hexen seit Jahrhunderten existieren und ihr Wissen und Können durch Generationen von Familienlinien weitergegeben haben. In Übereinstimmung mit dem Volksglauben erhalten Hexen ihre Kräfte von dunkleren Kräften, und die meisten verehren den Teufel. Lupercalien Die Lupercalien wurde von römischen Hexen unter der Herrschaft von Caligula gegründet. Lupercalien wurde nach dem Lupercal benannt, der Höhle, in der Lupa Romulus und Remus, die beiden Gründer Roms, säugte. Lupercalien wurde gegründet, um die Stadt zu reinigen und Gesundheit und Fruchtbarkeit zu steigern Das Fest des Festmahls Vor Jahrhunderten wurden die 14 Frauen, die zur frühesten Inkarnation der Kirche der Nacht gehörten, aus der Gemeinde Greendale in die Hügel, den Wald, vertrieben. Um diesen Winter nicht verhungern zu können, opferte sich Freya, die jüngste, stärkste Hexe, und stellte ihren Körper ihren Mithexen zur Verfügung. Zum Gedenken an dieses Ereignis veranstalten die Hexen ein jährliches Fest, ähnlich einem sterblichen Thanksgiving. Die Dreizehn Von Greendale Nach den Salem-Hexenprozessen waren die Hexen von Greendale von der laufenden Hexenjagd erschreckt. Sterbliche identifizierten und verhafteten Hexen, darunter die ursprünglichen Dreizehn. Um das Blutdurst der Sterblichen zu besänftigen und die aufsteigende Hexenhysterie zu unterdrücken, erlaubten die anderen Hexen freiwillig, dass diese dreizehn Frauen geopfert wurden und beschlossen, sie nicht zu retten. Die Dreizehn von Greendale wurden in der Hexenzelle ohne Sonnenlicht, Wasser oder Essen festgehalten. Die Dreizehn Von Greendale gingen einen Weg zur Schlinge, nachdem sie Folter und Gefangenschaft überlebt hatten. Sterbliche umzingelten sie auf beiden Seiten, und wenn eine Hexe ihren Blick auf den Blick eines Menschen richtete, waren sie auf der Stelle zu Tode gesteinigt. Im Jahre 1692 wurden diese dreizehn Hexen im Wald aufgehängt. Physologie Hexen scheinen sich von Sterblichen nicht zu unterscheiden. Einige Hexen wie die Unheimlichen Schwestern sind dafür bekannt, dass sie ein schauriges Aussehen haben. Zelda Spellman zufolge beträgt die Schwangerschaftsdauer einer Hexe dreizehn Monate. Hexen sind fähig, Kinder mit Sterblichen zu bekommen, obwohl dies verboten ist. Fähigkeiten Hexen besitzen je nach Können verschiedene magische Fähigkeiten. Durch das Zusamenkommen können Hexen ihre magische Stärke steigern. Zu ihren vielen übernatürlichen Talenten gehören: * Zaubersprüche: '''Die Fähigkeit, Objekte, Ereignisse, Handlungen und Phänomene mithilfe von Beschwörungsformeln, Befehlen, Ritualen, Gesten oder purem Willen zu ändern, zu manipulieren und zu steuern. * '''Beschwörung: Die Fähigkeit, eine andere Hexe zu beschwören, eine vertraute Person oder von einem Ort zum anderen. * Fluchen: Die Macht, jemanden oder etwas mit einem Fluch zu belegen, der dazu führt, dass sie unglaubliche schlechte und schädliche Ereignisse bis hin zum Tod durch magische Mittel auslösen. * Verhexung: Eine milde Form des Fluchens, die Unglück verursacht. * Schutz: Die Fähigkeit, Schutzzauber und Schutzvorrichtungen an Orten und Personen anzubringen, um sie vor Schaden oder Gefahr zu schützen. * Bindung: Die Fähigkeit, eine Person an einen bestimmten Bereich zu binden oder einzufangen. Es kann auch verwendet werden, um ihre Bewegungen zu begrenzen, indem sie vollständig eingeschränkt werden. * Chlorokinese: Die Kraft zur Kontrolle und Manipulation von Pflanzen. * Puppenspielerei: Die Fähigkeit, nicht empfindungsfähige Wesen und körperliche Ereignisse durch die Verwendung von Poppets zu kontrollieren. * Astralprojektion: Die Kraft, ihre Astralform an einen anderen Ort zu projizieren und wird im Wesentlichen zu Geistern. * Erinerungsmanipulation: Die Fähigkeit, Personen zu scannen und Erinnerungen mitzunehmen und / oder falsche hinzuzufügen. * Beschwörung: Die Fähigkeit, Dämonen und andere Wesen zu beschwören. * Nekromantie: Die Macht, die Toten zu kontrollieren, zu manipulieren und wiederzubeleben. * Illusionsmanipulation: Die Fähigkeit, sehr realistische Illusionen in die physische Welt zu projizieren. * Tarnung: Die Macht, eine körperliche Erscheinung zu verschleiern. * Dämonenfalle: Die Macht, einen Dämon zu fangen. * Dämonenverbannung: Die Macht, einen Dämon und andere Wesen aus einem bestimmten Gebiet zu verbannen. * Dämonischer Exorzismus: Obwohl durch Hexengesetze verboten, können besonders geschickte Hexen und Hexer Dämonen von ihren menschlichen Wirten vertreiben. * Eindämmung: Die Fähigkeit, ein Wesen in einem bestimmten Bereich einzudämmen. * Verbergung: Die Fähigkeit, ein Wesen, einen Ort oder ein Objekt für die Sinne physisch nicht wahrnehmbar zu machen. * Verzauberung: Die Fähigkeit, einer Person oder einem Objekt magische Fähigkeiten zu verleihen. * Portalöffnung: Die Möglichkeit, ein Portal für eine andere Dimension zu öffnen. * Atmokinese: Die Fähigkeit, das Wetter zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. * Höllenfeuer-Beschwörung: Die Macht, Feuer aus der Hölle zu beschwören. In der Geschichte der Hexen haben dies nur vier der mächtigsten Hexen geschafft. * Levitation: Die Kraft, der Schwerkraft zu trotzen und sich in der Luft zu bewegen und zu schweben. * Telekinese: Die Kraft, mit der Kraft des Geistes Dinge zu bewegen und zu kontrollieren. * Teleportation: Die Fähigkeit, von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren, ohne den Raum dazwischen zu belegen. * Bi-Lokalisation: Die Fähigkeit, eine Hexe an einen anderen Ort zu schicken oder zurückzubringen. * Trankherstellung: Die Fähigkeit, Tränke, Heilmittel und Elixiere mit übernatürlichen Eigenschaften zu brauen und zuzubereiten. * Wahrsagen: Die Fähigkeit, direktes Wissen über ein Objekt, eine Person, einen Ort oder ein physisches Ereignis durch andere Mittel als die physischen Sinne des Benutzers zu erlangen. * Begleiter Kommunikation: Die Fähigkeit, sich mit ihren Begleitern zu unterhalten. * Mediumship: Die Fähigkeit, die Geister der Toten zu sehen und mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. * Gedankenkontrolle: Die Fähigkeit, die Handlungen, Gedanken und Gefühle einer anderen Person zu kontrollieren. * Traum Wandern: Die Kraft, den Traum einer anderen Person zu betreten. * Telepathie: Die Fähigkeit, die Gedanken anderer zu lesen und seine Gedanken in die Gedanken anderer zu projizieren. * Elektrokinese: Die Kraft zur Erzeugung und Kontrolle von Elektrizität. * Precognition: Die Kraft, durch Träume Zukunftsvisionen zu erhalten. * Pyrokinese: Die Kraft, um Feuer zu erzeugen, zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. * Heilung: Die Kraft, eine andere Person von ihren Verletzungen und Wunden zu heilen. * Langlebigkeit: Hexen sind extrem langlebig und altern besonders langsam; Während Zelda, Hilda Spellman und Gryla Frauen im mittleren Alter zu sein scheinen, wurde bestätigt, dass sie tatsächlich viel älter sind. Laut Ambrose, sobald eine Halbhexe ihre Satanische Taufe durchmacht und vollständig eine Hexe ist, bleiben sie länger jünger. Die älteste Hexe ist Lilith, da sie die erste Hexe und erste existierende Frau ist. Schwächen * Sterblichkeit: Trotz ihrer mystischen Eigenschaften sind Hexen immer noch Menschen und haben viele der gleichen Schwächen wie nicht übernatürliche Wesen (z. B. Blutverlust, Einbruch, Halswunden usw.). Hexen können diese Schwäche jedoch durch die Verwendung von Auferstehungszauber umgehen. * Hexerei: Hexen sind anfällig für die Kräfte der Hexerei. Werkzeuge * Buch der Bestie: Das älteste Buch der Existenz und ein unheiliges Zauberbuch, das dem Dunklen Lord gehört. Dieser Wälzer wird vor allem in der Satanischen Taufe einer Hexe verwendet. * Demonomikon: Ein uraltes Zauberbuch, gefüllt mit Zaubern, zum Beispiel um ein Begleiter zu beschwören. * Buch der Toten: Ein Zauberbuch voller nekromantischer Zauber und Riten. * Kerzen: Kerzen werden in bestimmten Zaubersprüchen und Ritualen verwendet. * Kessel: Kessel dienen zum Brauen von Tränken. * Puppen: Eine Puppe ist eine menschliche Figur, die von Hexen verwendet wird, um ihre Opfer zu vertreten und eine magische Verbindung zu ihnen herzustellen. Arten von Magie * Beschwörung: Eine Form der Magie, die mit der Beschwörung von Dämonen und anderen Wesen in Verbindung steht. * Nekromantie: Eine Form der Magie, die mit der Kontrolle, Manipulation und Wiederbelebung der Toten zusammenhängt. * Kräuterkunde: '''Eine Form der Magie, die mit der Untersuchung der Botanik und der Verwendung von Pflanzen für medizinische Zwecke in Verbindung gebracht wird. * '''Spiritualismus: Eine Form der Magie, die mit der Beschwörung von und der Kommunikation mit Geistern verbunden ist; Es wird hauptsächlich in Séances verwendet. * Fruchtbarkeit Eine Form der Magie, die mit der Empfängnis und Geburt von Babys in Verbindung gebracht wird. Hierarchie Anti-Papst Der Anti-Papst präsidiert den Hexenrat und entscheidet über Hexengesetze und Hexenpolitik. Hexenrat Der Hexenrat ist das Leitungsorgan von Hexen und Hexern. Höllische Drei Die Höllischen Drei fungieren als Richter für die Hexengemeinschaft. Der Hexenrat besteht aus extrem mächtigen, wenn auch alten Hexenmeistern. Hoher Priester Der Hohepriester ist der Anführer eines Zirkels und trifft alle wichtigen Entscheidungen in Bezug auf die Sicherheit und den Schutz ihres Zirkels. Hexengesetze * Keine Hexe soll einen Sterblichen heiraten. * Noviziaten müssen für ihre Satanische Taufe jungfräulich sein. * Der Pfad der Dunkelheit oder der Pfad des Lichts muss gewählt werden. * Der Dunkle Lord kann entscheiden, was eine Hexe mit ihrem Körper macht. * Schuldig bis zum Beweis der unschuld. * Blut verlangt nach Blut. * Am Tag seiner Hochzeit kann ein Hexer Bräutigam so viele Frauen küssen, wie er möchte. * Der Mörder einer anderen Hexe oder eines Hexenmeisters wird hingerichtet. Ausbildung Viele junge Hexen und Hexer besuchen die Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste, wo sie in Magie ausgebildet werden und vermutlich lernen, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Feierlichkeiten Satanische Taufe Wenn eine Hexe oder ein Hexer sechzehn wird, unterziehen sie sich ihrer Satanischen Taufe und unterschreiben ihre Namen im Buch der Bestie. Sie müssen den Pfad der Dunkelheit oder den Pfad des Lichts wählen. Fest des Festmahls Das Fest der Festmals ist ein jährlicher Feiertag, der vom Hohenpriester der Kirche der Nacht veranstaltet wird. Eine Hexe wird ausgewählt, um ihr Leben zu opfern, damit sie von ihren Mithexen verspeist werden kann. Eine Hexe wird aus 14 Familien ausgewählt. Wintersonnenwende Hexen zünden ein Yule Stamm an, um die schlechten Dinge draußen zu halten. Die Wintersonnenwende ist, wenn der Schleier zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten am dünnsten ist. Wie beim sterblichen Weihnachten geht es bei der Wintersonnenwende darum, dass Familien zusammenkommen. Lupercalien Lupercalien ist ein jährlicher Feiertag, der mit dem Valentinstag zusammenfällt. Das Festival besteht aus drei Veranstaltungen, die in einem Rausch orgiastischer Fleischeslust im Wald ihren Höhepunkt erreichen. Schwarze Hochzeiten Wenn eine Hexe und ein Hexenmeister heiraten, unterziehen sie sich einer schwarzen Hochzeit. Die Schwarze Hochzeit wird von einem hochrangigen Hexenmeister wie dem Hohepriester oder dem Anti-Papst durchgeführt. Während der Hochzeit werden Dämonen wie Astaroth, Furfur, Hathor, Ishtar, Saleous, Uvall und Vassage herbeigerufen, die über Heirat und Lust herrschen. Bekannte Hexen * Sabrina Spellman * Hilda Spellman * Zelda Spellman * Ambrose Spellman * Prudence * Agatha * Dorcas * Nicholas Scratch * Pater Blackwood * Mitglieder des Hexenrates * Höllische Drei * Lady Blackwood † * Connor Kemper † * Luke Chalfant * Quentin † * Cyrus Mercy † * Cassius * Lilith * Aradia † * Morgan le Fay † * Black Annis † * Anne Boleyn † * Hexe von Endor † * Hecate † * Artemis † * Luna † * Hildegard von Bingen † * Marie Laveau † * Tituba † * Mary Bradbury † * Neman † * BadB † * Macha † * Circe † * Moll Dyer † * Juventas, die Jungfrau † * Juno, die Mutter † * Sybil Leek † * Priscilla Spellman † * Francis Spellman † * Evanora Spellman † * Locasta Spellman † * Freya † * Dezmelda * Mildred † * Ambroses Vater * Aleister Crowley * Dreizehn von Greendale † * Judas Blackwood * Leticia * Dorian Gray * Gryla * Agnes Waterhouse * Mona * Anna Killion * Kathrine Josephene * Bruder Machen † * Schwester Carswell † * Bruder Lovecraft † * Bruder Bierce † * Shirley Jackson] † * John Dee † * Grigori Rasputin † * Melvin * Henoch von Antiochia † * Bruder Barker † * Elspeth * Methusalah † * Marcus Pierce † * Dario † Zirkel Hexen gehören in der Regel zu Zirkeln, die oft als Kirchen bezeichnet werden und selbst Teil der vielen Kirchen der Dunkelheit sind. Sie werden von einem einzigen Hierarchie geführt, einem Hohepriester. Während jeder Coven verpflichtet ist, die Hexengesetze des Anti-Papst- und Hexenrates zu befolgen, kann der Hohepriester eines Covens diese Gesetze um spezifische Regeln und Traditionen erweitern, die alle im Coven befolgen müssen. Verstößt eine Hexe gegen die sanktionierten Regeln ihrer Kirche, können sie exkommuniziert werden Bekannte Zirkel * Kirche der Nacht * Kirche der Schatten (unbestätigt) Zauber und Rituale * Bindungszauber: '''Ein Zauber, mit dem eine Person an einen bestimmten Ort gebunden wird und verhindert wird, dass sie den Ort verlässt. ** '''Voraussetzungen: Unbekannt ** Verwendet von: Der Hexenrat verwendete diesen Zauber für Ambrose Spellman 75 Jahre lang als Bestrafung für das Spellman Bestatungsinstitut. Luke Chalfant benutzte diesen Zauber von Ambrose, um ihn an die Akademie der unsichtbaren Künste zu binden, um ihn zu schützen und ihn zu schützen. *'Liebeserkennungszauber': Ein Zauber, um herauszufinden, ob jemand in dich verliebt ist. **'Beschwörung':Rosmarin ist grün, Lavendel ist blau; wen du erblickst, ist auf ewig deine Frau. Quos amor verus tenuit, **'Voraussetzungen': Das Haar des Ziels, eine Kerze, ein Seil, Lavendel Rosmarin, Huflattich und Myosotis. **'Verwendet von': Sabrina und Ambrose benutzten diesen Zauber bei Harvey, um seine wahren Gefühle für Sabrina herauszufinden. Der Zauber wurde durch einen Kuss wahrer Liebe gebrochen. * Omen-Abwehrzauber: Ein Zauber, der scheinbar dazu benutzt wurde, Vorzeichen aus dem Leben der Hexe zu verbannen. ** Beschwörung: Absit Omen. ** Voraussetzungen: keine **'Verwendet von:' Sabrina rezitierte diesen Zauber, nachdem eine Fledermaus in ihr Zimmer geflogen war. Während sie den Zauber murmelte, zerdrückte Sabrina die Fledermaus mit einem großen Buch. * Beschwörungszauber für Begleiter: Ein Zauber, der im Demonomikon gefunden wurde und verwendet wird, um Begleiter aufzurufen. **'Beschwörung: 'Geister des Waldes, ich verkünde euch nun meine Absichten. Kommt zu mir und wir werden, Gleichberechtigt sein nicht Herrin und Diener. Sondern Gleiches zu Gleichem, um unser Wissen zu Teilen unseren Geist und unser Wesen. **'Verwendet von:' Vor der Ausführung dieses Zaubers erzählte Sabrina Zelda, dass sie ihn unzählige Male praktiziert hat. Sabrina wollte diesen Zauber verwenden, um jeden, der sich freiwillig melden wollte, dazu zu bringen, ihr Begleiter zu sein, anstatt einen aus dem Register des Rates zu wählen. Später an diesem Tag ging sie in den Wald hinaus und führte den Zauber aus. Sie klingelte zuerst und legte mit einem Holzstab Kreise in den Boden * Blutfluchenzauber: Ein Zauber, der die Gesundheit, den Willen und die Vernunft seines Opfers auffrisst. ** Beschwörung: Vos omnes ministri odey et destructiones et seratore discorde. Et qui libiter opera facitis et tractibus, quod eat noce. Vos conjurae idec nos conjuo et odit fiat mier alve, Sabrina. ** Vorrausetzungen: keine **'Verwendet von:' Die Unheimlichen Schwestern benutzten diesen Fluch für Sabrina, einfach weil sie eine halb Hexe ist * Zauber zum Entfernen von Flüchen: Ein Gegenzauber zu Flüchen. * Beschwörung: Wenn wahrlich Bin ich heut Verflucht lass Wasser Spüllen Fort den Spuk. Wenn Wahrlich Bin ich heut verflucht lass Wasser Spüllen Fort den Spuk. ** Vorraussetzungen: '''Wasser ** '''Verwendet von: Sabrina versuchte den Fluch der Unheimlichen Schwestern mit Wasser zu entfernen, obwohl der Zauber nicht funktionierte. Hilda bemerkte, dass es dauerte, und ein Regime von Salzwasserbädern und Umkehrkerzen über ein paar Wochen würde den Trick tun. * Erinnerungsentfernungszauber: Ein Zauber, mit dem die letzten Erinnerungen anderer entfernt werden. **'Beschwörung: 'Gesegnet seien Verstand und dein Herz, und die Gedanken sind Ausgelehrt ** Voraussetzungen: '''Keine ** '''Verwendet von: Sabrina benutzte diesen Zauber, um Harveys Erinnerung zu löschen, nachdem sie ihm offenbart hatte, dass sie eine Hexe ist. * Spinnen Zauber: '''Ein Zauber, mit dem Spinnen an einem bestimmten Ort oder Ort eines Ziels angezeigt werden ** '''Beschwörung: ''Spinne oh Spinne warum webst du schon jetzt dein feines feuchtes Haus bestehend aus Netz, ist die Fliege Verletzt hast du Sie zerfetzt. Spinne Oh Spinne Oh Spinne Sprich siehst du das nicht, die Summende Biene da Steht Sie im Licht. Sie zerstört nun dein Netz, Während du Schäumst und Tobst die Hoffnung auf Gnade wird nicht Belohnt.'' **'Voraussetzungen': Ein Bild des Ziels, Spinnen. ** Verwendet von: '''Sabrina und Ambrose nutzten diesen Zauber, um zu Direktor Hawthorne. Sie Benutzten seine Angst vor Spinnen, Gegen Hawthorne, damit sich ein paar Tage frei nimmt, damit Sabrina ihren Verein WICCA von ihrer stellvertretenden Direktorin, Miss Glover, genehmigen lassen konnte * '''Navigationszauber: Ein Zauberspruch, der zum Navigieren der Wendungen und Wendungen durch ein Heuglockenlabyrinth verwendet wird, um es auf der anderen Seite hervorzurufen. **'Beschwörung: 'Hickery Pickery, Hickery Pickery wohin soll dieses Mädchen Gehen. Nach ost und Richtung West, Sie geht in das Krähennest. Hickery Pickery, Hickery Pickery ** Voraussetzungen: keine **'Verwendet von': Sabrina führte diesen Zauber aus, um ihr durch ein Heu Labyrinth zu helfen, damit sie es bis zum ältesten Apfelbaum im Obstgarten schaffen konnte. * Hexenbeschwörungszauber: Ein Zauber, mit dem eine Hexe von einem Ort zum anderen beschworen wird. **'Sabrinas erste Beschwörung: 'Die Unheimlichen Schwestern Hand in Hand, Wanderer der Meere und vom Land. Dreifach zu euch und Dreifach zu Mir, Dreifach nochmal Neun sind wir, Frieden der Zauber ist Gebunden. ** Sabrinas zweite Beschwörung: Hic ante circulum appareatis prudentiae, Prudence. In Pulchra figura humana et tortua sitate **'Voraussetzungen: Ein dreizackiger Stock, weiße Schnur (Erste Beschwörung). Marionette des Ziels, rote Schnur (Zweite Beschwörung) **Verwendet von: Sabrina benutzte den ersten Zauber, um die Unheimlichen Schwestern im Greendale-Wald zu beschwören, um einen Deal zu machen. Die Unheimlichen Schwestern benutzten diesen Zauber wahrscheinlich, um Sabrina in die Hexenzelle zu rufen. Sabrina benutzte eine andere Beschwörung, um Prudence zu beschwören, um über ihre Schwestern zu sprechen. Sowohl Pather Blackwood als auch Luke Chalfant verwendeten einen ähnlichen Zauberspruch, um Zelda und Ambrose in die Akademie der unsichtbaren Künste zu rufen. * 'Illusions Zauber: '''Ein Zauber, der die beabsichtigten Ziele zum Halluzinieren bringt. ** '''Beschwörung: '''Keine **'Voraussetzungen: keine ** Verwendet von: Sabrina und die Unheimlichen Schwestern benutzten diesen Zauber für die sterblichen Jungen, die Sabrinas Freundin Susie Putnam verletzten. Die Illusion ließ den Anschein erwecken, als würden sie die Mädchen küssen, wenn sie sich tatsächlich küssten. * Impotenzzauber: Ein Zauber, der bei Männern Impotenz verursacht. ** Beschwörung: 'unbekannt ** '''Voraussetzungen: '''keine **'Verwendet von: '''Die Unheimlichen Schwestern benutzten diesen Zauber für die sterblichen Jungen, die Sabrinas Freundin verletzten, und glaubten, dass ein paar Wochen Impotenz ihnen bessere Manieren beibringen würden. Ihre „Männlichkeit“ wurden dann als Vögel in einem Käfig dargestellt, so dass sie sich zu keinem Anlass erheben konnten, und würden ihn nur dann zurückerhalten, wenn die Vögel freigelassen wurden. * '''Chlorokinesezauber: Ein Zauber zur Kontrolle und Manipulation von Pflanzen. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt ** Voraussetzungen: Unbekannt **'Verwendet von': Die Hexen der Kirche der Nacht benutzten diesen Zauber, um zu versuchen, Sabrina mit Reben zu fesseln. * Schutzkreiszauber: 'Ein Zauber, der einen Ort in einem Schutzring umschließt und der eine Hexe außer den Spellmans, die ihre Grenzen überschreitet, überschreitet, wird von Feuer umzingelt. **'Beschwörung: Unbekannt ** Voraussetzungen: keine ** Verwendet von: Ambrose erklärte gegenüber Father Blackwood und den anderen Mitgliedern der Kirche der Nacht, dass er diesen Zauber ausgesprochen habe, um Sabrina zu schützen. Nur einen solchen Zauber zu erwähnen, veranlasste ihren Ehrgeiz, Sabrina zurückzufordern, nachdem sie aus ihrer Satanischen Taufe geflüchtet war. Als er von Sabrina dazu aufgefordert wurde, den Zauber zu wirken, sagte er zu Sabrina, er hätte es nicht getan, aber nachdem die Hexen gegangen waren, sollte er wahrscheinlich anfangen. Es bleibt unbekannt, ob er dies tatsächlich tat, nachdem die Hexen gegangen waren. * Astral-Projektionszauber: Ein Zauber, der verwendet wird, um durch die Körperform des Körpers aus dem Körper zu gehen. ** Beschwörung: Vola anima per aeterna. (mehrmals wiederholt) ** Voraussetzungen: Kerzen beleuchtet den Körper, die genaue Position, auf die projiziert werden soll, und eine Karte ** Verwendet von: Ambrose benutzte diesen Zauber, um seine Form zu Cerberus Spukbuchhandlung zu projizieren, wo er sich mit Luke Chalfant verabredete. Bevor er mit dem Zauber anfing, warnte ihn Hilda, dass nur die Toten die Astralebene bereisen dürfen und eine Hexe nur so lange Astralprojekten durchführen kann, bis die Psychopomps entweder ihren Geist ins Jenseits tragen oder ihn dem Bewohner der Abyss melden Abgrund. Sabrina benutzte diesen Zauber, um ihre Form in Jesse Putnams Zimmer zu projizieren, um zu sehen, ob Jesse von einem Dämon besessen ist. Hilda benutzte diesen Zauber, um ihre Form an die Baxter High zu projizieren, um Sabrina über das Notfallmeeting von Father Blackwood zu informieren. * Hängender Zauberspruch: Ein Zauberspruch, bei dem eine Person telekinetisch aufgehängt und in der Luft schweben gelassen wird, um bis zu ihrem Tod oder der Freigabe des Zaubers zu würgen. ** Beschwörung: Leicht wie eine Feder, steif wie ein Brett. (Mehrmals wiederholen) **'Vorraussetzungen': keine ** Verwendet von: Quentin und anderen Geistern der ehemaligen Schüler der Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste zauberten die Unheimlichen Schwestern als Vergeltung, um sie dazu zu bringen, die abscheuliche Tradition der Quälerei neuer Hexen zu stoppen und Sabrina zu schützen, als Prudence drohte, sie zu töten. * Haussiegelungszauber: Ein Zauber, der ein Haus versiegelt, um zu verhindern, dass eine Bedrohung in die Welt entkommt. ** Beschwörung: ''Ex spiritibus enim sie te aeris. Qui Ompotentiam Tuam parcendo clavem ad. Ostium ligate Diabolum hunc!'' **'Vorraussetzungen': keine **'Verwendet von': Zelda, Hilda, Sabrina und Ambrose benutzten diesen Zauber, um ihr Haus zu versiegeln und zu verhindern, dass Batibat in die Welt flüchtete. Zelda erklärt dem Dämon, dass sie die einzigen waren, die den Zauber kannten und dass er verloren sein würde, falls sie getötet würden. * Dämonenfallen-Zauberspruch: Ein Zauber, mit dem ein Dämon in einem Objekt eingeschlossen und eingeschlossen werden kann. **'Zeldas Beschwörung': Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt. Adiuro vos tamen hoc graecas munus. **'Sabrinas Beschwörung': Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt. Et furantur verba haec locutus sum vobis Laetitia. Punctum baculus parit Malediction. Adiuro vos tamen hoc graecas munus. **'Vorraussetzungen': Objekt, in das der Dämon eingeschlossen werden soll (z. B. Glas, Urne usw.) **'Verwendet von:' Edward benutzte diesen Zauber, um Batibat in der Acheron-Konfiguration 70 Jahre lang zu fangen. Zelda benutzte dies und hielt den Dämon Batibat in einer Urne fest. Zelda und die anderen Spellmans waren jedoch bereits unter Batibats Einfluss und waren nur ein Traum. Nachdem Sabrina von Mary Wardwell aus dem Traum befreit worden war, benutzte sie einen ähnlichen Zauberspruch, um den Schlafdämon in einem Einmachglas einzuschließen. * Scheinzauber: Ein Zauber, der es der Hexe ermöglicht, eine Illusion zu erzeugen und die wahre Form von etwas zu verbergen. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt ** Voraussetzungen: keine ** Verwendet von: Sabrina benutzte diesen Zauber, um ihren Begleiter Salem zu tarnen, um den schlaf Dämon Batibat abzulenken, während sie den Zauber erhielt, um sie einzusperren. * Astraler Befreiungszauber: Ein Zauber, der eine andere Hexe von einer Astralprojektion befreit. ** Beschwörung: Liberate tuteme ex fuga. **'Voraussetzungen': Name der Person ** Verwendet von: Ambrose benutzte diesen Zauber, um Sabrina von ihrem Tod zu befreien, als sie von Apophis angegriffen wurde. *'Exorzismus-Ritual': Ein Ritus, mit dem eine Hexe eine Person aus dem Besitz eines Dämons befreien kann. ** Beschwörung: Wir rufen die Hexen aus dem Schatten herbei. Die die vor uns da waren und starben, damit wir leben können. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten . Ich rufe die Mächte von Lilith, von Aradia und von Morgan le Fay. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu Unseren Gunsten. Ich rufe Black Annis, ich rufe Anne Boleyn. Ich rufe die Hexe von Endor. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten. Ich rufe Hecate, Artemis und Luna, treibt diesen Dämon aus. Treibt Appohis aus Bringt ihn zurück zum Dunklen Lord. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten . Ich rufe Hildegard von Bingen , ich rufe Marie Laveau. Ich rufe Tituba, ich rufe Mary Bradbury. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten . Ich rufe Nehman, Badb, Macha. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten . Ich rufe Circe, ich rufe Moll Dyer. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten . Ich rufe Juventas, die Jungfrau, Lasst uns nicht im Stich. Leit uns eure Macht. Treibt den Dämon aus. Besucht uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten. Ich rufe Sybil Leek. Ich rufe Priscilla Spellman. Ich rufe Francis Spellman. Ich rufe Evanora und Locasta Spellman. Kommt her ihr Freundlichen, Komm her Mutter der Dunkelheit. Leit uns eure Macht. Treibt den Dämon Apophis aus! Besuchet uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten. Besuchet uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten. Besuchet uns, Schwestern. Greift ein zu unseren Gunsten. **'Voraussetzungen': Salz ** Verwendet von: Sabrina, Hilda und Ms. Wardwell führten diesen Zauber aus, indem sie Hexen des Schattens anriefen und ihre Macht ausreisten, um den Dämon Apophis aus Jesse Putnam zu vertreiben. Mit der Ankunft von Zelda, die die Vorfahren des Spellman anrief, gelang es ihnen, den ersten Hexenexorzismus durchzuführen. Jesse starb jedoch später. Sein Tod wurde als Folge des Exorzismus erscheinen, obwohl er tatsächlich von Mary und ihrer Jesse Puppe getötet wurde. * Tarnzauber: Ein Zauber, der ein Wesen, einen Ort oder ein Objekt physisch für die Sinne nicht wahrnehmbar macht. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt ** Voraussetzungen: Wollgarn, andere Hexen, um ein Pentagramm zu bilden. **'Verwendet von': Mary Wardwell, Sabrina und die Unheimlichen Schwestern führten diesen Zauber aus, um sich und den Toten Begleiter vor der Kinkle-Familie zu verstecken. * Blindheitsfluch: Ein Zauber, der einer Person und ihrer gesamten Blutlinie Blindheit verleiht. * Beschwörung: Unbekannt ** Voraussetzungen: Unbekannt ** Verwendet von: '''Vor Jahrhunderten verfluchten Hexen aus Greendale die Walker-Frauen mit Blindheit, weil sie einer Frau vorgeworfen hatten, eine Hexe zu sein. * '''Schutzzauber: Ein Zauber, der zum Schutz einer Person gegen die Magie einer anderen Hexe verwendet wird. **'Beschwörung': Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqui. (Mehrmals wiederholt) **'Voraussetzungen': keine ** Verwendet von: Sabrina benutzte diesen Zauber, um Harvey in der Angst zu schützen, dass die Unheimlichen Schwestern ihm schaden könnten, nachdem die Kinkles den Begleiter im Mondtal erschossen hatten. Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda und Ambrose verwendeten diesen Zauber auch, um die Baxter High vor dem Zorn der Dreizehn von Greendale auf die Einwohner von Greendale zu schützen. Die Mehrheit des Zirkels der Kirche der Nacht nutzte diesen Zauber auch, um die Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste gegen dieselbe Bedrohung zu stärken, und Nicholas Scratch tat dasselbe für das Kinkle Haus. * Wahlurnenverzauberung: Eine Verzauberung, die über einer Wahlurne platziert wird, um eine Person einer anderen Person als Gewinner vorzuziehen. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt **'Voraussetzungen': Wahlurne **'Verwendet von': Lady Blackwood wirkte diesen Zauber auf die Wahlurne, um die Wahl von Prudence gegenüber den anderen Hexen zu bevorzugen, sodass sie zur Königin des Festmals werden würde, was zu ihrem Tod führte. Lady Blackwood wollte sie Opfern lassen, da sie die uneheliche Tochter ihres Mannes war und trotz ihrer Unehelichkeit Anspruch auf den Titel des Hohen Priesters über ihre ungeborenen Kinder hatte. * Entfernter Tötungszauber: Ein Zauber, um eine Person zu töten. ** Beschwörung: Stock und Stein brecht dem Hexenjäger das gebein. ** Voraussetzungen: Steine, Puppen **'Verwendet von': Agatha und Dorcas benutzten diesen Zauber, um Harvey und Tommy zu töten, nachdem sie herausfanden, dass sie Hexenjäger waren, die einen Begleiter töteten. Aufgrund des Todes des Begleiters wurden Blutsühnopfer gefordert und Rache für den Tod der massakrierten Hexen und der Begleiter der Familie Kinkle. * Vertrauenszauber: Ein Zauber, der jemandem Kraft und Zuversicht verleiht. ** Beschwörung: Stärke bei Tag, Stärke bei Nacht, gebt ihm die Stärke, gebt ihm die Kraft. ** Voraussetzungen: Ziel ** Verwendet von: Sabrina hat diesen Zauber bei der Beerdigung seines Bruders gegen Harvey durchgeführt, damit er nicht mit seiner Rede zu kämpfen hat oder überfordert und zusammenbricht. * Zurückhaltungszauber: Ein Zauberspruch, der ein Ziel zurückhält und es daran hindert, sich zu bewegen. ** Prudences Beschwörung: Prohibere! ** Nicholas Beschwörung: Abi in malem cursem. ** Voraussetzungen: Ziel; Knochen und Schnur (Nicholas 'Zauber) ** Verwendet von: Zelda Spellman benutzte diesen Zauber nonverbal, um Mr. Kinkle daran zu hindern, Harvey während Tommys Beerdigung zu schlagen. Während der Hochzeit von Zelda und Pater Blackwood versuchte Ambrose nach Sabrina und Nick, Pater Blackwood zu überfallen und zu töten, weil er ihn zum Töten des Anti-Papstes benutzt hatte. Prudence war jedoch schneller und in der Lage, Ambrose aufzuhalten. Nick benutzte Madam Satans Rippe, um ihre Bewegungen zu unterdrücken, als Sabrina bemerkte, dass sie den Pfad der Dunkelheit und die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung, die die Apokalypse hervorruft, orchestrierte. Später benutzte Madame Satan diesen Zauber nonverbal, um den Dunklen Lord zurückzuhalten, kurz nachdem er aus der Acheron-Konfiguration entkommen war * Ritus der Auferstehung: Ein dreistufiger Ritus, der die Toten auferstehen lässt. ** Beschwörung: Hunde des Himmels, Hunde der Hölle, Hunde der Erde, Wächter der Tür, wir rufen euch zur Auferstehung , Unseres gefallenen Sohnes. No si vocare te. No si vocare te. No si vocare te. No si vocare te. Wir verneigen uns vor der Tür, die die Welt der Lebenden von der Welt der Toten trennt. Mit bescheidener Dankbarkeit bitten wir darum, dass sie geöffnet wird. Aperi Ianuam. Aperi Ianuam. Aperi Ianuam. Aperi Ianuam. Unheiligste der Seelen, wir bieten euch ein Leben für ein Leben! Oh mächtiger dunkler Lord. Vita est Vita. Durch den alles ins Feuer gelangt, deine Macht sei mein Pfad dein Wille mein Verlangen. Vita est Vita. Die Hunde gerufen. Die Tür geöffnet. Der Preis Bezahlt in Blut. Thomas Kinkle, wir bitten dich. Steh auf. Steh auf. Steh auf! ** Voraussetzungen: Pentagramm, Abbild der Zielperson, lebende Person **'Verwendet von': Sabrina, Prudence Night, Dorcas und Nicholas Scratch führten diesen Ritus aus, um Tommy Kinkle wiederzubeleben. Die erste Stufe des Ritus rief die Jagdhunde an. In Stufe zwei wurde die Tür zwischen den Welten geöffnet, zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten. Die dritte und letzte Stufe ist das Opfer. Für Agathas Verrat an Prudence entschieden sie und Sabrina, dass sie das Opfer sein würde. Sabrina schnitt sich die Kehle durch und beendete den Zauber. Nach Abschluss des letzten Verses warteten sie dreizehn Minuten, genug Zeit, um alle Spuren der Seele der Hexe zu verlassen. Obwohl er abgeschlossen ist, hat der Zauber jedoch nur Tommys Körper und nicht seine Seele wiederbelebt. * Portalzauber für den Sterblichen Limbus: Ein Zauber, der das Portal für den Limbus der Sterblichen öffnet. ** Beschwörung: Redi ad periculum **'Voraussetzungen': Holzpfähle ** '''Verwendet von': Sabrina nutzte diesen Zauber, um ein Portal im Wald von Greendale zur Sterblichen Limbus zu öffnen. * Fangzauber: Ein Zauber, der eine Hexe an eine bestimmte Stelle bringt, indem sie einen Nagel durch den Fußabdruck dieser Hexe fährt. Das Opfer bleibt bis zur Entfernung des Stachels an der Stelle stehen. ** Beschwörung: Keine ** Voraussetzungen: Nagel, Ziel der Fußabdruck der Hexe ** Verwendet von: Nicholas benutzte diesen Zauber, um Prudence und Dorcas zu fangen. * Der Rote Engel des Todes Beschwörungszauber: Ein Zauber, um den Roten Engel des Todes zu beschwören ** Beschwörung: Unbekannt **'Voraussetzungen': Figur des Roten Engels des Todes ** Verwendet von: Die Dreizehn von Greendale benutzten diesen Zauber, um sich an den Bewohnern von Greendale zu rächen, die sowohl Hexen als auch Sterbliche waren, aber den Schlächter, den roten Todesengel, rief. Während sie auf sein Äußeres warteten, reisten sie zur Baxter High, der Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste, und in das Altersheim von Rosalind Walkers Nana, um ihm alle Türen abzureißen, damit er alle Erstgeborenen eliminieren konnte. * Tornado-Beschwörungszauber: Ein Zauber, mit dem ein Tornado an einem bestimmten Ort angezeigt wird. **'Beschwörung': Boreas, Nordwind, ich rufe dich. Euros, Ostwind, ich rufe dich. Notos, Südwind, ich rufe dich. Zephyrus, Westwind, ich rufe dich. **'Voraussetzungen': Eine Karte des Zielgebiets, eine Schüssel mit Wasser, vier Glasgläser mit Deckel **'Verwendet von': Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda und Ambrose benutzten diesen Zauber, um einen Tornado zu kreieren, um die Sterblichen von Greendale zu ermutigen, sich im Inneren der Baxter High unterzubringen. * Fluchtzauber: Ein Spruch, der jemanden weglaufen lässt. ** Beschwörung: Hör mir zu, hör mir zu. Lauf weg und geh. so das du morgen du noch lebst. **'Voraussetzungen': Eine Person ** Verwendet von: Hilda benutzte diesen Zauber für Dr. Cerberus, um ihn davonlaufen zu lassen, bevor der Rote Engel des Todes die Türen zur Baxter High aufbrechen würde. * Höllenfeuer-Beschwörungszauber: Ein Zauber, der Feuer aus den Höllengruben auslöste. **'Beschwörung: 'Ater ignus, fusce fume. Te evoco ut potentium tuam monstres. Cupidibus flammis hic veni. Caelo sub isto, harc arborem consumo. Lucem tenebrasque tuas monstra. Impetuum tuum evoco ad devorandum. Hanc arborem ac omnes hospitas devora. **'Voraussetzungen': Eine mächtige Hexe **'Verwendet von': Um die Dreizehn von Greendale zu eliminieren, hat Sabrina, nachdem sie ihren Namen im Buch der Bestie unterschrieben hatte, diesen Zauber ausgeführt, um die Feuer aus der Höhle der Hölle hervorzurufen. Das sengende Inferno verzehrte ihre Seelen, und obwohl sie Geister waren, fielen ihre verkohlten Körper wie Asche vom Himmel. Vor Sabrina haben nur drei andere in der gesamten Geschichte eine solche Leistung vollbracht. * Séance: Ein Ritual zur Kommunikation mit einem Geist. **'Beschwörung': Geister unten und oben, Geister dazwischen, gefangen in den Fasern zwischen den Welten, wir bitten darum, dass der Schleier gelüftet wird und dass du uns schickst den Geist von Diana Regina Sawyer-Spellman Diana, du bist willkommen in diesem Haus, in unserem Kreis. Wenn Du hier bist, bitten wir Dich, Deine Anwesenheit zu offenbaren. **'Voraussetzungen': Kerzen, ein Objekt, das zum angegebenen Geist gehörte ** Verwendet von: Sabrina und die Unheimlichen Schwestern setzten sich mit Diana in Verbindung, damit Sabrina mit ihrer Mutter sprechen konnte. Agatha wollte besonders helfen, da sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Spiritistin geübt hatte. * Geistsexplosionszauber: Ein Zauber, der einen Geist aus einer Leiche vertreibt. **'Beschwörung': Carnis et ossa excede! **'Voraussetzungen': Besessene Leiche **'Verwendet von': Ambrose führte diesen Zauber auf die Leiche aus, die er zum Einbalsamieren erhielt. Einmal fiel der Leichnam leblos auf den Boden. Anfangs glaubte er, dass die Leiche von einem Poltergeist besessen war, aber Zelda korrigierte ihn, dass es sich tatsächlich um die Yule Kinder handelte. * Wechselbalg Zauber: Ein Zauber, der auf ein Objekt gelegt wird, das dem eines Babys ähnelt und das gefälschte Objekt mit dem echten Baby austauscht. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt **'Voraussetzungen': Unbekannt **'Verwendet von': Sabrina Spellman führte diesen Zauber auf Anweisung ihrer Mutter über Amrboses Teddybären durch. Der verzauberte Bär hatte die Ähnlichkeit mit Leticia und wechselte ihn ab. Der Zauber brachte Gryla letztendlich dazu, zu glauben, dass sie das echte Baby von den Spellmans genommen hatte. Der Zauber war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, da er den Teddybären enthüllte, als Gryla zurück in die Berge ging. * Teleportationszauber: Ein Zauber, um eine Person von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren. ** Ambroses Beschwörung: Lacunae magicae. **'Beschwörung: ''Ianuae magicae **'Voraussetzungen': Unbekannt **'Verwendet von:' Ambrose benutzte diesen Zauber, um Rosalind nach Hause zu teleportieren, damit sich ihre Eltern keine Sorgen machten, nachdem sie Leticia gebabysittet hatte, während die Spellmans nach Susie suchten. Als Sabrina, bedingt durch den Dunklen Lord, einen Apfel verschluckt hatte, teleportierte Nick ihr Zuhause zu Hilda, damit sie das Heimlich-Manöver an ihr durchführen konnte, bevor sie erstickte. Angesichts ihrer Verachtung für Zelda, ihrer neuen fehlerhaften Position an der Akademie und ihrer Beziehung zu Pater Blackwood teleportierte Shirley Jackson ihren Frosch Begleiter in Zeldas Hals, um sie vor ihren Schülern zu demütigen. Nachdem Ambrose von Pater Blackwood gezwungen worden war, den Anti-Papst zu töten, stand er mit Blut und Dolch in der Hand und beschuldigt wegen Mordes. Während Pater Blackwood einige andere beschuldigten Hexen tötete, teleportierte sich Ambrose. Nick versuchte, diesen Zauber auszuführen, war jedoch zu betrunken, um Magie auszuführen. In ihrem Versuch, Lucifer davon abzuhalten, Sabrina als Königin zu fordern, teleportieren Ambrose, Zelda und Hilda, sich zu Sabrina, wo Sabrina geboren wurde, und versuchte, ihn zu töten, jedoch war ihr Plan vereitelt und Sabrina musste die Hölle auf Erden entfesseln. Die Tore zur Hölle wurde jedoch von Rosalind, Harvey und Theo daran gehindert, geöffnet zu werden. Nachdem Pater Blackwood die Kirche der Nacht bestraft hatte, beeilte sich Prudence, ihre Schwestern Agatha und Dorcas zu retten, und teleportierte sie zu den Spellmans, wo Hilda für sie sorgen würde. Zelda und Ambrose würden sich zurück in die entweihte Kirche teleportieren, um weitere Mitglieder des Zirkels zurückzubringen, die sie zu Hilda zurück teleportierten. * Kleiderwechselzauber: Ein Zauber zum Wechseln der eigenen Kleidung. **'Beschwörung': Keine ** Voraussetzungen: Ein Spiegel ** Verwendet von: Sabrina führte diesen nonverbalen Spruch in ihrem Zimmer vor ihrem Spiegel aus, um zu entscheiden, welches Outfit sie für den Tag tragen würde. * Telekinetischer Führungszauber: Ein Zauber, der die Hand-zu-Augen-Koordination mit Telekinese erheblich verbessert, sei es, ein Buch aus der Ferne zu nehmen oder einen Basketball zu erschießen. ** Erste Beschwörung: Pons meum aer fiat. Scriptum quod peto mihi mitte. **'Zweite Beschwörung': Pons meum aer fiat. Ad illuc hoc ducunt oculi mei. **'Voraussetzungen: '''Keine **' Verwendet von': Sabrina benutzte diesen Zauber zuerst, als er in der Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste von Asmodeus konfrontiert wurde. Der Zauber rief ihr ein Verbannungsbuch vor, das sie in der Luft einfing. Später führte sie einen ähnlichen Zauber aus, um Theo zu helfen, als er es für die Basketballmannschaft der Jungen ausprobierte. Er hat jeden Korb jedes Mal getroffen, wenn er den Ball warf, während sie den Zauber rezitierte. * '''Wissensübertragungszauber': Ein Zauber, der Wissen an andere weitergibt. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt **'Verwendet von': Prudence führte zusammen mit Agatha und Dorcas diesen Zauber zusammen mit Sabrina aus, um ihr dabei zu helfen, zahlreiche Fragen richtig zu beantworten, damit Sabrina an der Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste gewinnen und Pracht Bursche werden konnte. * Dämonenbeschwörungszauber: Ein Zauber, der einen Dämon heraufbeschwört. ** Erste Beschwörung: Vos evoco, formidablies reges. ... ubi dolores Habitant! **'Voraussetzungen': Bindekreise, zwei Hexen ** Verwendet von: Nachdem sie drei hohe Dämonen, Asmodeus, Beelzebub und Purson, bekämpft hatte, glaubte Sabrina, dass Pater Blackwood oder jemand in der Akademie dafür verantwortlich war, sie dazu zu bringen, sie gezielt anzugreifen und zu töten. Als sie Nick angeworben hatten, um ihr zu helfen, riefen sie die drei Dämonen zusammen und banden sie in ihren verbundenen Bindungskreis, um die Wahrheit aus dem Mund des Pferdes zu erfahren. Nachdem sie die drei gerufen hatten, sagten sie ihr, dass ihnen nicht befohlen wurde, dass sie Könige wären, und wünschten den Tod auf der Halbhexe, um sie am Aufstieg zu hindern. Bevor sie weiter ausgeführt werden konnten, würde Pater Blackwood sie von dort zurückbringen, woher sie kamen. * Ohrwurm Puppen Zauber: Ein Zauber, der Ohrwürmer in sein Ziel einführt, so dass die Hexe das Ziel dazu bringen kann, ihre Befehle auszuführen. ** Erste Beschwörung: Der Wurm ist nun in deinem Ohr . Der Wurm Spielt mit dir wie keiner zuvor. Er frisst deine Augen er frisst dein Gesicht bis von Dir nichts weiter übrig ist. ** Voraussetzungen: Ohrwürmer, Puppen ** Verwendet von: Verwendet von: Nachdem sie von Schwester Jackson vor ihrem Schüler erniedrigt worden war, Half Hilda Zelda dabei einen Ohrwurm zauber auf Shirly zu legen. Hilda wies Zelda an, den Kopf der Puppe zu lösen und Ohrwürmer reinzunähen. Sobald sie fertig war, rezitierte sie das Lied und als sie es ein zweites Mal rezitierte, würde Shirley gezwungen sein, das zu tun, was von Zelda verlangt wurde. Später in der Akademie verspottete Shirley Zelda, die nach Pater Blackwood suchte, und forderte sie auf, Shirley zu bitten, sich auf den Balkon zu begeben und sich runter zu stürzen. Nachdem sie das Lied gesungen hatte, tat Shirley, was ihr gesagt worden war, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Balkon. Sie wollte sich von der Kante abwerfen, obwohl Zelda sie aufhielt, um einen Punkt zu machen, bevor sie weiter ging. Bevor sie ging, kommentierte sie, wenn Shirley sie noch einmal kreuzen würde, würde sie sie nicht aufhalten * Versiegelungszauber: Ein Zauber, der eine Tür versiegelt, um zu verhindern, dass jemand oder etwas durchtritt. ** Beschwörung: Vobis non transeat. **'Voraussetzungen': Türöffnung ** Verwendet von: Nick führte diesen Zauber an den Türen der Bibliothek in Baxter hoch aus, um zu verhindern, dass seine Begleiterin Amalia ihm und Sabrina folgte ** Zwei-Standort-Zauber: Ein Zauber sendet eine Hexe an einen anderen Ort oder bringt sie zurück. **'Beschwörung': Nunc dissipati peribunt. **'Umkehrung der Beschwörung': Peribunt dissipati nunc. ** Voraussetzungen : Kabinett ** Verwendet von: Während einer Tarot Karten Lesung hatte Sabrina eine Vorstellung davon, was passieren könnte. Innerhalb dieser Vision führte Nick diesen Zauber an Prudence aus und teleportierte sie zu dem, was das Publikum als das andere Reich glaubte. Als Prudence bat, zurückgebracht zu werden, führte Nick den Umkehrspruch aus, obwohl sie nicht ins Kabinett zurückkehrte, wo sie verschwunden war. Der Zauber erwies sich jedoch als Trick und ließ sie einfach verschwinden; Bi-Location, wie Prudence es nannte. * Schwerelosigkeitszauber: Ein Zauber, der jemanden wirklich schwerelos macht, sodass er schweben kann. **'Beschwörung': Radices intericiam te de terra. ** Voraussetzungen: Ziel ** Verwendet von: Während einer Tarotkarte hatte Sabrina eine Vorstellung davon, was passieren könnte. Innerhalb dieser Vision führte Nick diesen Zauber auf sie aus und schwebte mitten in der Luft auf der Bühne. Prudence, Dorcas und Agatha sabotierten jedoch den Zauber und ließen sie höher und höher schweben, bis sie zu Tode erstarrte: Ein *'Geister Entbindungszauber': Ein Zauberspruch, um einen Geist freizulassen und ihn für immer schlafen zu lassen. **'Beschwörung': Somnum sempiternum. **'Voraussetzung': Zielgeist **Verwendet von: Als Shirley Jackson Lady Blackwoods Geist störte und großzog, half ihr Hilda, die ihr als Köder bei Sabrina half, weiterzuziehen und zu zaubern. Sie führte diesen Zauber bei ihrem Geist aus und ließ sie frei. *'Zauber zum Entfernen von Tarnungen': Ein Zauber, der einen Glamour freisetzt und die Zauberhexe (n) aufdeckt. **'Beschwörung': Detegant istos ostenderet falsa! **'Voraussetzungen': Ziel **Verwendet von: Sabrina und Nick führten diesen Zauber aus, um sich als Edward bzw. Diana Spellman zu posieren und Zeldas Hochzeit mit Pater Blackwood zu stoppen. Der Zauber täuschte Pater Blackwood jedoch nicht, da Edward solche Zeremonien, egal in welcher Situation, niemals unterbrechen würde und er ihren Bann brach. *'Trivium Beschwörungszauber': Ein Zauber, um die Infernalen Drei, das Trivium, zu beschwören. **Beschwörung: Wir Richten unser Flehen an Luzifer. Die Mühlen der Gerechtigkeit Mahlen zu langsam. Unser Richter, Beschwörer, Henker ... Versammelt euch Zum Unheiligen Trivium ** Voraussetzungen: Kerzen **'Verwendet von': Hilda und Sabrina führten diesen Zauberspruch aus, um das Trivium zur Zauberer-Leichenhalle zu rufen, um im Namen von Ambrose zu appellieren, der ohne Gerichtsverfahren in der Akademie festgehalten und gefoltert wurde. Der Rat hat sich jedoch bereits mit Pater Blackwood beraten, und Sabrinas Berufung wurde aufgehoben, und es würde keine Spur mehr geben. Sie warnten sie auch, dass sie in Verachtung gehalten werden würde, falls sie sie erneut beschwören sollte. *'Komfortzauber': Eine Verzauberung auf einer Tasche, die denjenigen Trost spendet, die sie in ihrem Besitz haben. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt **'Voraussetzungen': Kleine Ledertasche mit unbekannten Gegenständen im Inneren **'Verwendet von': Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Rosalind sich von anderen getrennt hatte, als sie blind wurde, machte Sabrina diesen Zauber, um sie zu trösten. Sie erhielt den Zauber von Madam Satan. Rosalind, die sich nicht gut an ihre plötzliche Blindheit gewöhnt hatte, nahm das Geschenk nicht an. *'Verschwindungszauber': Ein Zauber, der dazu führt, dass ein Objekt verschwindet. **'Beschwörung': Evanescet **'Voraussetzungen': Keine **'Verwendet von': Rosalind rief Sabrina an und warnte sie, dass der Mann, der in ihrem Haus war, da war, um sie zu töten. Nachdem Sabrina das Messer in Jerathmiels Hand gesehen hatte, rannte sie aus dem Haus und er gab die Verfolgung auf. Sie schloss die Haustür hinter sich und führte diesen Zauber aus, damit der Türgriff verschwand und Jerathmiel nicht mehr folgte. Als Sabrina auf ihr Fahrrad stieg und losfuhr, schlug Jerathmiels Körper die Tür zu, bis er es schaffte, durchzubrechen. *'Geständniszauber': Ein Zauber, der sein Ziel dazu zwingt, ein Verbrechen zu gestehen **'Beschwörung': Gestehe (wiederholt) Ich, Ambrose Spellman, bin ein Verräter der Kirche der Nacht. Ich habe absichtlich und wissentlich eine Waffe gegen den Anti-Papst erhoben und ihn in seinem Bett ermordet. **'Voraussetzungen':Hexenzirkel (insgesamt 15) mit gehaltenen Händen, Konzentration ** Verwendet von:Prudence, Agatha und Dorcas zusammen mit den Schülern der Akademie verwendet, führte er diesen Zauber in dem Versuch der Unheimlichen Schwestern durch, Ambrose dazu zu bringen, seine Verbrechen der Ermordung des Anti-Papstes zu bekennen. Der Zauber schien keine Wirkung zu haben und wurde mit der Ankunft der Hexenjäger sogar abgebrochen. *'Tötungszauber': Ein Zauberspruch, mit dem eine andere Person getötet wird, deren Gehirn sich in Sand verwandelt, die Lunge verhärtet und das Herz in Stein verwandelt wird. **'Beschwörung':Andrelamastro, matarastar, frocus! **'Voraussetzungen': Die Unheimlichen Schwestern ** Verwendet von: In ihrer Pflicht, die Akademie zu schützen, führten die Unheimlichen Schwestern diesen Zauber aus, um die eindringenden Hexenjäger zu töten. Sie waren jedoch keine gewöhnlichen Jäger, sie waren göttliche Engel und beanspruchten die Herrschaft über die Ketzer, brachen ihren Bann und ließen sie vor Schmerz zusammenzucken und zu Boden fallen *'Heilzauber': Ein Zauber, um eine andere Person zu heilen. **'Beschwörung': Flüsse müssen fließen, lass Blut verdünnen. Blut sich binden und Blut gerinnen. **'Voraussetzungen': Keine **'Verwendet von': Hilda führte diesen Zauber aus, um Amrbrose von seinen Verletzungen zu heilen, nachdem er mit den Engeln des Hexenjägers zusammengelaufen war. Seine Wunden würden jedoch trotz Hildas Zauber nicht heilen. *'Caligari-Zauber': Ein Zauber, der normalerweise von alten Hexern benutzt wird, um ihre Frauen zu Schlafwandlern zu machen. Bewusste Hexen, die sich jeder ihrer Handlungen bewusst sind und dennoch nicht in der Lage sind, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt **'Voraussetzungen': Spieluhr **'Verwendet von': Pater Blackwood führte diesen Zauber bei seiner neuen Frau, Zelda Spellman, durch, um sie fügsam und seinem Willen gehorsam zu machen. Der Bann wurde gebrochen, als Hilda ein Foto von ihr brach, das in der Spieluhr enthalten war. *'Der Tötungszauber der Unheimlichen Schwestern': Ein Zauberspruch, um eine andere Person zu töten. **'Beschwörung': Ein Kleiner Kreis aus Rosen Steine in seinen Hosen, und Asche Asche schon fällt er Tod zu Boden. Ein Kleiner Kreis aus Rosen sein Blut wie dicke Soße, und Asche Asche schon fällt er Tod zu Boden. Ein Kleiner Kreis aus Rosen sie sprießen aus dem Boden, Steine in seinen Hosen ... **'Voraussetzungen': Die Unheimlichen Schwestern, rotes Band **'Verwendet von': Angesichts der Bereitschaft von Pater Blackwood, Prudence sterben zu lassen, ließ sie ihre Schwestern einen Zauberspruch anwenden, um ihn zu töten. Während sie den Zauber sprachen, unterbrach er sie, ohne sich ihres Zwecks bewusst zu sein und enthüllte, dass Luzifer in seiner engelhaften Form zurückgekehrt war. *'Barrier-Zauber': Ein Zauber, der verwendet wird, um eine magische Barriere zu erschaffen, um jemanden vor einem bösen Angriff zu schützen. **'Beschwörung': Unbekannt (es wurde nonverbal verwendet) **'Voraussetzungen': Mehrere Hexen. **'Verwendet von': Hilda, Zelda und Ambrose Spellman verwendeten diesen Zauber gemeinsam, um Sabrina davor zu schützen, von Mary Wardwell ergriffen zu werden, kurz bevor sie entdecken, dass sie tatsächlich Lilith ist. *'Zauber um den Dunklen Lord in die Acheron Configuration zu Binden': Ein Zauber, der den Dark Lord in Edward Spellmans Acheron Configuration bindet. **'Beschwörung':Tene hoc chaos ... sanguinem terrae ... elementa mundi. Tene hoc ... elementa mundi. Tene hoc sanguinem terrae te dique perdant. Tene hoc chaos! Sanguinem terrae te dique perdant. Elementa mundi ... chaos ... te dique perdant. Tene hoc chaos. **'Voraussetzungen':Dunkler Lord, Acheron-Konfiguration, zahlreiche Hexen **'Verwendet von':Sabrina hat mit der Unterstützung ihrer Familie Nicholas, Prudence und ihrer sterblichen Freunde diesen Zauberspruch ausgeführt, um Luzifer Morgenstern an Edwards Acheron-Konfiguration zu binden. Der Zauber hielt ihn jedoch nicht fest und er befreite sich. *'Fleischliches Acheron Versieglungszauber': Ein Zauber, der den Dunklen Lord in einem besseren, stärkeren Gefängnis binden soll - dem "menschlichen Körper" aus Fleisch und Knochen, den stärksten und heiligsten Bindungen in der Natur. **'Beschwörung':Carne teneantur tenere tenebrasque. Palatium, carcere ... **'Voraussetzungen':Dunkler Lord, Fleisch und Knochen Gefängnis (ein Körper) **'Verwendet von':Nachdem sich Luzifer von Edwards Acheron-Konfiguration befreit hatte, opferte Nick sich, um Luzifer an seinen Körper zu binden. Fleisch und Knochen waren das stärkste und heiligste Gefängnis der Natur. Obwohl er in Nicks Körper gefangen war, hatte Luzifer etwas Kontrolle über ihn und war immer noch in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, als ob er Nick besäße. Er wurde von Amrbose unter einen Schlafzauber gesetzt. *'Schlafzauber': Ein Zauber versetzt ein Ziel in einen dunklen Schlaf. **'Beschwörung':Tenebris somnum! **'Voraussetzungen':Ziel **'Verwendet von':Obwohl er in Nicks Körper gefangen war, hatte Luzifer etwas Kontrolle über ihn und war immer noch in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, als ob er Nick besäße. Um ihn in Nicks Körper festzuhalten, setzte Ambrose ihn unter einen Schlafzauber. Er wurde dann von Madam Satan in die Hölle zurückgebracht, immer noch in Nicks Körper. Zaubertränke Hexen können mit verschiedenen Kräutern und Pflanzen Tränke herstellen. Hilda Spellman ist besonders begabt beim Tränkenbau * Liebestrank: Hilda hat einen Liebestrank in Luke Chalfants Kaffee gegossen, nachdem er Ambroses Anrufe nicht beantwortet hat. * Wahrheitstrank: Der Wahrheitstrank ist ein Rezept von Sabrinas Großmutter. Sabrina und Prudence benutzten einen Kuchen, der mit einem Wahrheitstrank verziert war, um Lady Blackwood zu zwingen, zu bekennen, dass sie die Lotterie des Fests des Festmahls manipuliert hatte. * Schlaftrank: Sabrina benutzte den Schlaftrank in einem Wasserkrug, um den kürzlich auferstandenen Tommy Kinkle in den Schlaf zu versetzen. * Alkoholismus, Heiltrank: Ein Rezept Hildas, Sabrina machte Eierpunsch mit diesem Trank, um Harveys Vater von seinem Alkoholismus zu heilen. Tränke Hexen können Tränke aus verschiedenen Kräutern und Pflanzen herstellen. Hilda Spellman ist besonders begabt in der Herstellung von Tränken. *'Liebestrank': Hilda goss einen Liebestrank in Luke Chalfants Kaffee, nachdem er Ambroses Anrufe nicht erwidert hatte. *'Wahrheitstrank': Der Wahrheitstrank ist ein Rezept von Sabrinas Großmutter. Sabrina und Prudence benutzten eine Torte, die mit einem Wahrheitstrank versetzt war, um Lady Blackwood zum Geständnis zu zwingen, dass sie die Lotterie Fest des Festmahls manipuliert hatte. *'Schlaftrank': Sabrina benutzte den Schlaftrank in einem Glas Wasser, um den kürzlich auferstandenen Tommy Kinkle einzuschlafen. *'Alkoholismus Heiltrank': Ein Rezept von Hilda, Sabrina machte Ei-Nogg mit diesem Trank, um Harveys Vater von seinem Alkoholismus zu heilen. Auftritte Staffel 1 *Kapitel Eins: Familientreffen *Kapitel Zwei: Die satanische Taufe *Kapitel Drei: Die Anhörung der Sabrina Spellman *Kapitel Vier: Hexenakademie *Kapitel Fünf: Träume im Hexenhaus *Kapitel Sechs: Ein Exorzismus in Greendale *Kapitel Sieben: Fest des Festmahls *Kapitel Acht: Die Beerdigung *Kapitel Neun: Der Zurückgekehrte Mann *Kapitel Zehn: Hexenstunde *Kapitel Elf: Ein Winternachtstraum Staffel 2 *Kapitel Zwölf: Die Drei Könige *Kapitel Dreizehn: Die Passion der Sabrina Spellman *Kapitel Vierzehn: Luperkalien *Kapitel Fünfzehn: Die Todeskarten des Dr. Cerberus *Kapitel Sechzehn: Blackwood *Kapitel Siebzehn: Die Missionare *Kapitel Achtzehn: Die Wunder von Sabrina Spellman *Kapitel Neunzehn: Die Alraune *Kapitel Zwanzig: Der Mephisto-Walzer Trivia * Hexen tragen ein unverkennbares Zeichen auf ihrem Körper, das als "Hexenmal" bezeichnet wird, und identifizieren sie als solche. * Halbhexen besitztzen kein solches Mal. * Pater Blackwood behauptet, dass Hexen im Austausch für den Dienst an den Dunklen Lord von der Hölle befreit sind. * Es ist den Hexen verboten, Exorzismen durchzuführen. Sie sind jedoch in der Lage, Exorzismen durchzuführen. * Hexen sehen sich trotz ihres Aussehens als eine von den Sterblichen getrennte Rasse. * Mitternacht wird als "Hexenstunde" bezeichnet. * Madame Satan erwähnte, dass sie von der Kirche der Schatten in New Hampshire exkommuniziert wurde. Während Madame Satan wahrscheinlich über ihre Vertreibung aus der Kirche gelogen hatte, Es wird angedeutet, dass eine Kirche der Schatten in New Hampshire exestiert , als ob jemand ihr nicht glaubte und nachsah und fand, dass es nicht existierte. Sie würden feststellen, dass sie gelogen hatte. * Laut Zelda werden Hexen bis zu ihrer Satanischen Taufe zu Hause unterrichtet, danach besuchen sie die Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste. * Laut Tati Gabrielle ist Ambrose Spellman der "Älteste", der sein Alter mit 90 Jahren noch übertrifft, während sie den Eindruck hat, dass Prudence Blackwood Ende 70 ist. Sie fährt fort, dass Gavin Leatherwood glaubt, Nicholas Scratch sei in den Fünfzigern. * Hexen spezialisieren sich normalerweise auf einen bestimmten Aspekt der Magie. Zum Beispiel ist Nicholas auf Beschwörung spezialisiert, Hilda auf Kräuterkunde Ambrose ist Spezialisiert in Nekromantie und Agatha auf Spiritualität. * Hexeneide sind oft das Gegenteil von vage religiösen menschlichen Eiden. "Unheilige Scheiße", "Was zum Himmel", "Luzifer sei Dank" usw. Notizen * In den Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (Comics) werden Hexen in Zirkeln wie die Kirche der Nacht gesammelt und von einem Hohen Rat regiert, der die Hexengesetze aufstellt und sie mit harten Strafen durchführt. * Eine der wichtigen Regeln ist die, sich nicht mit Sterblichen zu vermischen. In der Folge werden Halbhexen Opfer von Vorurteilen, insbesondere von jungen Hexen an der Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste. * Ebenso wichtig ist die Hexentaufe. Im Alter von 16 Jahren müssen junge Hexen entscheiden, ob sie den Dunklen Lord in einer Schwarzen Messe annehmen und ihre Kräfte annehmen oder für immer auf sie verzichten wollen. * Obwohl "Hexe" ein geschlechtsneutraler Begriff zu sein scheint, werden männliche Hexen in den Comics oft "Hexer" genannt. * Nicholas Scratch, ein Charakter aus der Fernsehserie, wird als Hexer beschrieben. * Betty Cooper und Veronica Lodge sind Praktizierende Hexen in der Comic-Serie Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. * In der Comic-Serie gibt Zelda an, dass Hexen keine Tränen produzieren können, was in der TV-Serie nicht der Fall ist, da Sabrina, Zelda und Prudence bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten geweint haben.